Chatting My World
by AyumeNatsuki
Summary: Akatsuki adalah band yang namanya melejit baru-baru ini. Setiap personil memiliki karakter masing-masing. Apakah dengan ber"chatting" bisa mengubah karakter buruk dari seorang personil dari band ini? Read to know it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Moshi-moshi minna-san ini ff abal-abal ke 2 yang saya tulis diwaktu senggang hahaha. Don't like don't read. Don't be silent reader. Masashi kishimoto hanya milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Tapi para pemain naruto yang handsome cetar membahana badai adalah milik saya hahaha 'lupakan' langsung saja selamat mambaca (sebenarnya sih ini ff yang saya janjikan pada seseorang)  
Judul : chatting 'My World'  
Pairing : Sasori A x Sakura H (maybe)  
Genre : romance, friendship, humor (penulis juga tidak yakin dengan genre ini) #benar-benar author kurang warass  
Length : ( penulis juga tidak tahu)

Chapter 1

Hening.. sunyi tampak terlihat suasana di dalam kamar ini yang di dominasi dengan warna pink. Hanya suara angin semilir yang menerpa gorden tipis terdengar sangat lembut. Seseorang gadis yang masih enggan menutup mata untuk segera beranjak tidur itu masih setia menatap tiket konser yang ia dapatkan dari memenangkan lotre. Sesekali ia menghapus air mata nya dan bibirnya tersungging membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat konser akatsuki, besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangaaatt indah," Batinnya. Dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura membuka laptop dalam kamarnya dan mulai mencari data tentang band yang sedang di gandrungi remaja saat ini "Akatsuki". Dengan segera tangan mungil sakura menekan tombol search di situs google

Akatsuki sebuah band yang terdiri dari 6 orang bertalenta yang tidak di pungkiri lagi kemampuan bermusiknya terbukti dari banyaknya penghargaan yang mereka dapatkan hanya dalam kurun waktu yang singkat

1. Konan (vokalis)  
Cewek cantik dari desa seberang ini memang memiliki suara yang indah di tambah lagi parasnya yang cantik namun dingin menambah warna dalam band akatsuki. Fans menyebutnya sebagai "FANTASTIC LADIES"  
2. Sasori (gitaris)  
Cowo' keren berambut hazel, bermata cinamon yang memiliki warana senada ini memang terbilang sangat digemari kaum hawa, wajahnya yang baby face namun tidak mengurangi kesan cool yang ada pada dirinya, senyumnya pun begitu menawan. Fans menyebutnya sebagai "THE KILLER SMILE"  
3. Deidara ( melodis)  
Cowo' berambut kuning di kuncir ini memang cukup unik dibandingkan dengan anggota yang lainnya. Wajahnya yang tampan, keren namun juga manis memberikan kesan cantik yang melekat pada dirinya. Fans menyebutnya sebagai "BEAUTIFUL PRINCE"  
4. Pein (bass)  
Cowo' yang terkesan dingin ini namun sebenarnya dia sangat peduli pada anggota dia menjabat sebagai ketua akatsuki, mengatur semua kebutuhan anak buahnya. Fans menyebutnya sebagai "TALENTED LEADER"  
5. Hidan (drummer)  
Cowo' berambut bak perak ini yang selalu disisir ke belakang mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri . pasalnya dia adalah anggota yang paling taat dalam agamanya namun suka sekali bertelanjang dada ketika menggelar konser. Fans menyebutnya sebagai "AWESOME BODY"  
6. Itachi (keybordist)  
Cowo' tampan nan jenius yang berasal dari keluarga elit uchiha ini memang terkesan tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan para fans dari sikapnya yang dingin, pendiam dan misterius. Namun hal itu tIdak membuatnya kekurangan fans. Bahkan banyak sekali kaum hawa yang mengidolakannya. Fans menyebutnya sebagai "ICE PRINCE"

"Huahh semoga malam ini mimpi indah...," gumam sakura sambil menguap  
Setelah puas memainkan laptopnya sakura segera tertidur dalam ranjangnya yang empuk. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat konser band favoritnya itu.

.

.

Cklek  
Bunyi kenop pintu yang berputar. Pintu yang awalnya tertutup terbuka menampakkan seseorang yang terlihat lelah di ikut oleh 6 orang lainnya. Hari ini akatsuki telah melakukan konser besar mereka di ikuti sang managernya 'kakuzu'  
"konser yang sempurna", kakuzu memulai pembicaraan  
"itachi kau.. ku rasa kau belum memiliki kemampuan entertainer. Tidak hanya bakat yang kau miliki sebagai dasar seorang entertainer namun kau juga harus memberikan hiburan kepada para fansmu. Jika kau terus menerus seperti ini dan mengabaikan para fansmu aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko bahwa grup ini akan jatuh suatu hari nanti. Sasori berilah pengertian kepada sahabat kecilmu ini agar mau berinteraksi dengan penonton", kata kakuzu mengakhiri kata-katanya. Terlihat dari sudut mata kakuzu itachi sedang menunduk dalam dan tangannya terkepal erat. Sebenarnya sebagai seorang manager kakuzu tidak tega mengatakan kekurangan itachi di depan anggotanya secara blak-blakan, namun harus ia lakukan agar itachi sedikit berubah

Kemudian dengan langkah mantap kakuzu berjalan kearah pintu hendak keluar dari apartement anak buahnya ini. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya  
"Manager"  
"Ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi itachi?"  
"Jika kau ingin mengeluarkanku silakan saja. Aku tidak keberatan"  
Semua mata membulat sempurna mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut itachi  
"Jangan terlalu sensitive begitu itachi kun, aku tidak berniat mengeluarkanmu, sudahlah sepertinya kalian memang sedang lelah. Cepatlah tidur dan beristirahat"... blammm bunyi suara pintu yang ditutup cukup keras  
"Kau hanya bercanda kan itachi", pertanyaan sasori sukses membuat itachi mendongakkan kembali wajahnya yang tadinya tertunduk  
"Apakah aku pernah bercanda dengan kata-kataku Sasori?"  
Sasori tidak bisa menahannya lagi dia beranjak dari sofa tempat dia duduk dan menghampiri dimana itachi berada. Matanya memerah menahan amarah yang sekarang sedang bergemuruh di hatinya

Buaaaaaaagghh!

Itachi terdorong ke belakang. Tubuhnya membentur dinding dengan keras. Dia hampir jatuh namun kakinya masih kuat menopang tubuhnya agar tidak sampai jatuh ke lantai. Para anggota akatsuki memandang tidak percaya kejadian yang tepat berada di depan mata mereka, semua membisu, tidak ada satu pun yang beranjak dari tempatnya. Sasori mendorong tubuh itachi hingga menabrak dinding dengan keras. Dia mencengkeram erat kemeja yang dipakai itachi. Terlihat darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir itachi yang robek akibat pukulan dari sasori yang terbilang cukup keras

"APA KAU GILA HUHH? Hanya perkataan konyol dari manager seperti itu membuat mu keluar dari band ini. Cihhh... tenyata memang benar sikap garis keturunan uchiha yang tidak mau dipandang rendah sangat melekat pada dirimu itachi" sasori melepas kerah kemeja itachi dengan kasar mencoba menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya

"Uchiha katamu huh? Untuk apa kau mengatakan marga yang sudah tidak ada? Adikku dan orang tua ku telah meninggalkanku dalam kecelakaaan mobil ketika pulang dari konser pertamaku dengan akatsuki. cihhh dan 'dia' juga ikut meninggalkan ku. Kenapa Kami-Sama tidak mencabut nyawaku saja, sedangkan manager dan semuanya yang ada di sini tau akan hal itu LALU KENAPA KALIAN MEMAKSAKU BERINTERAKSI DAN TERSENYUM YANG NYATANYA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA KU LAKUKAN LAGI. JAWAB AKU... KALIAN MEMBUATKU TERTEKAN " semua terhenyak dengan kata demi kata yang terlontar dari ice prince akatsuki ini. Sasori hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata itachi. Pikirannya rumit tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih namun dia tetap mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya untuk tidak memukuli itachi sampai babak belur jika itachi tetap bersikeras meninggalkan band nya

Namun di luar dugaan deidara membawa botol mineral yang berisi air penuh berjalan menghampiri itachi dan... 'byuuuurrrr ' deidara menumpahkan semua isi botol ke kepala itachi namun tidak ada ekspresi marah yang ditunjukkannya hanya ekspresi datar yang sulit ditebak apa artinya. Sehingga semua mata tertuju pada beautiful prince akatsuki ini kecuali itachi yang masih menunduk dalam  
"Dinginkan kepalamu hey uchiha itachi" semua pun kembali terdiam tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar dari mereka berenam sampai suatu suara memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

"Sudah cukup kembali ke kamar masing-masing," pein mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang meskipun dalam hal ini dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut kegelisahan yang terpancar dari wajahnya  
Tanpa banyak kata lagi, semua orang kembali ke kamar masing-masing termasuk sasori dan itachi yang tadi sempat terlibat perkelahian. Ini adalah perkelahian pertama semenjak 3th akatsuki berkiprah dalam dunia musik.

"Dei kau benar-benar gila" umpat hidan ketika mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan deidara hanya diam tanpa berniat membalas perkataan hidan, hanya senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya seolah-olah mengatakan –ya aku memang gila, gila karena band ini-

.

.  
.

Sasori terdiam dalam kamarnya. Tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh bingkai foto yang nampak sudah kusam di makan usia. Foto dengan kedua sahabatnya ketika masih duduk di bangku SMA. Terlihat itachi yang selalu tersenyum semenjak bertemu dengan gadis manis bernama hinata. Namun senyum itu tidak bertahan lama karena hinata meninggalkannya selama-lamanya, gadis yang pertama kali mencuri hati sahabatnya. Bahkan itachi pun belum sempat mengutarakan perasaan sebenarnya pada gadis itu. Pandangan sasori menerawang jauh menatap keluar jendela kamarnya mengingat kejadian 3 tahun silam ketika kehilangan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya  
#FLASHBACK  
"HINATA...! Sebuah teriakan itu kembali terdengar di tempat ini. Seakan tak peduli akan awan di atas sana yang mulai menggelap dan petir yang menyamba-nyambar. Itachi memeluk seorang gadis yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya dengan badan yang penuh dengan bersimbah darah  
"Itachi" panggil sasori  
"Lepaskan aku, aku harus mengejar mobil itu" Itachi tampak memberontak kecil seraya ingin mendorong tangan sasori agar tidak menahannya  
"Itachi, sudahlah " sasori kembali berusaha untuk menahan itachi untuk mengejar mobil itu. percuma saja mobil bercat biru yang menabrak hinata itu sudah cukup menjauh dari pandangan mereka.

Tokk..tok..tok..  
Suara seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya memaksa sasori untuk segera membuyarkan lamunan masa lalunya itu.  
"Siapa?"  
"Konan"  
"Masuk saja" terdengar sahutan dari sang pemilik kamar  
Cklekkk... pintu kamar sasori terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita didepannya yang terbilang cukup cantik dan anggun  
"ini" konan menyerahkan sebuah kotak berpita merah jambu pada sasori  
"Apa ini?"  
"Ini hadiah dari seorang fans untuk itachi, kata gadis itu dia penggemar berat itachi"  
"lalu kenapa kau berikan padaku bukan pada pemiliknya?"  
"Aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak memiliki keberanian memasuki kamar itachi setelah kejadian malam ini, kurasa kau sebagai sahabat kecilnya yang lebih pantas menyerahkannya"  
"Tapi kau tahu sendiri aku sedang berseteru dengan itachi, aku bahkan sempat memukulnya"  
"Ku mohon sasori" pinta konan dengan muka memelas  
"Cihh.. kau tidak pantas bermuka imut seperti itu, nanti kesan cool yang diberikan fans padamu menghilang"  
"Kauuu..."  
"Ya..ya..ya baiklah aku yang menyerahkannya" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, konan berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan kamar sasori "Dasar merepotkan" sasori bergumam sendiri setelah konan berlalu hilang dari pandangan matanya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis yang masih setia menatap layar datar yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya ini tak henti-hentinya menari-narikan jemari tangannya menekan berbagai tombol yang terdapat pada keyboard komputernya. Yahh memang hobi gadis dari keluarga Haruno ini terbilang tidak aneh dan sangat wajar. Bahkan jika ada seseorang yang tidak hobi dengan hal ini itu yang disebut aneh. "chatting" itulah yang sedang dilakukan sakura saat ini. Dia suka sekali berchatting ria dengan sahabatnya yang bernama naruto dan ino. Sampai suatu pemberitahuan besar tercantum pada situs My World miliknya membuat sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak

My World "Trending Topic"  
"AKATSUKI TELAH BERGABUNG DALAM SITUS MY WORLD, BERIKUT INI ADALAH MASING-MASING ALAMAT AKUN MEMBER AKATSUKI"  
Coment 1,5 jt  
View 5jt

Sakura tidak dapat lagi berkata-kata mendengarkan pengumuman resmi yang terdapat dalam situs chatting favorinya itu. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga melihat pengumuman yang terbilang mengejutkan tersebut. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya tanpa banyak kata lagi sakura segera mengeklik semua link yang berisikan akun masing-masing anggota akatsuki  
Tidak lupa pula sakura memberikan komentar pada trending topic My World nya

My World "Trending Topic"  
"AKATSUKI TELAH BERGABUNG DALAM SITUS MY WORLD, BERIKUT INI ADALAH MASING-MASING ALAMAT AKUN MEMBER AKATSUKI"

Coment  
inuzuka kiba: sumpahhh kerrrrreeeeeen  
temari: aku benar-benar tidak sabar chatingan sama mereka haahahaaaa  
uzumaki naruto: weyy... weyy... pengumuman yang begitu cetar membahanaaa  
yamanaka ino: huuuaaaahh aq tidak sabar untuk menaklukkan ice prince lewat chatingan ku kekeke~  
Mata sakura lagi-lagi membulat sempurna menemukan komentar dari dua sahabat terbaiknya itu  
"AKHH... harusnya aku cepat berkomentar. Masa iya aku kalah cepat dengan mereka berdua, dan apa'an tuh ino, lihat saja aku yang akan menaklukannya" dengus sakura kesal, namun sakura terus membaca berbagai komentar dalam situs itu  
akimici chouji: ahhh hidan sang awesome body, akhirnya ku bisa bertanya padanya bagaimana cara membuat badan sebagus itu  
karin: aku sangatttttt terharu T.T  
ten-ten: the killer smile aku ingin segeraaaa berhubungan langsung denganmu, pengumuman ini membuat ku menangis  
hyuga neji: hey ten-ten komentarmu begitu memalukan, awas saja kalau kau berselingkuh dibelakangku  
kakashi hatake: apakah konan bisa ku ajak kencan lewat situs ini?  
nara shikamaru: aku benar-benar penasaran apa rahasia kecantikan kulit deidara  
tsunade: apakah pein bisa menjadi suami ke 2 ku?  
jiraiya: hey hey dasar istri durhaka  
Sakura mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya membaca berbagai komentar yang tidak lazim suatu kotak berisi tulisan "post your coment" tepat di depan matanya  
haruno sakura: aku benar-benar menyukai hal ini, semoga dengan ini fans akatsuki semakin banyak ~.~ dan heyy kau ice prince apakah kau menyukai hadiah ku? Hehe. Kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini dalam akun resmi mu

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Apartement akatsuki pagi hari ini terkesan layaknya kuburan yang tak berpenghuni, tidak ada gurauan, bahkan sapaan antar sesama. Semua anggota sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, kejadian kemarin malam belum benar-benar hilang dari ingatan mereka.

Ting….. ting….. ting…..

Hanya suara dentingan piring dan sendok yang beradu mendominasi acara makan pagi bersama di apartement akatsuki.

"Hah aku benar-benar tidak betah dengan situasi seperti ini un, tidak bisakah kalian bersikap seperti biasa? Kenapa semuanya diam? Memangnya tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan demi kesuksesan band kita? Bukankah kita lagi-lagi akan mengadakan konser besar 2 mingggu yang akan datang un?" ujar Deidara mencoba mencairkan suasana yang beku layaknya es tersebut.

"Kau masih bisa makan sambil berbicara Dei? Apa kau ingin tersedak?"

"Eh?" Deidara benar-benar terkejut akan pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya sebuah pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Itachi. Tidak hanya Deidara bahkan semua anggota pun secara sepihak menghentikan aktifitas makan mereka. Semuanya tidak menyangka bahwa Itachi yang menyebabkan konflik malam itu ikut angkat bicara. Padahal sebelumnya anggota yang dikenal paling irit berbicara ini tidak mudah berkomentar atau menanggapi gerutuan dari orang lain.

Hening.

"Ada yang salah? Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?"

"Ti..tidak" jawab serempak semua anggota Akatsuki (minus Sasori yang masih mengunyah makanannya dengan wajah yang ia hadapkan ke kiri) sambil tergugup dan mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitas makan mereka yang sempat terganggu.

Dan lagi-lagi itachi menunduk dalam dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas kuat celana yang dipakainya. "Gomenasai minna-san" ujar Itachi.

Sebuah pernyataan yang benar-benar mengejutkan keluar lagi dari mulut Itachi. Pasalnya ini adalah kali pertamanya itachi dapat mengucapkan kata maaf. Mengingat Itachi merupakan seseorang yang mempunyai ego dan harga diri tinggi dan pastinya enggan untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata maaf. Lagi-lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya semua anggota (minus Sasori yang tetap dengan posisinya tadi namun ditambah dengan tangan kiri yang menyangga dagunya) menghentikan aktifitas makan mereka secara sepihak.

"Ehm... Tidak apa Itachi jangan terlalu dipikirkan.", ujar sang ketua mencairkan suasana yang kembali tegang.

"E-eto, maaf telah menumpahkan air pada kepalamu un", ujar Deidara tergugup namun hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi", Hidan menimpali.

Dan begitu seterusnya, semua mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa Itachi'. Kecuali seseorang yang kala itu terlibat perkelahian dengan uchiha sulung ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan The Kiler Smile of Akatsuki, Akasuna no Sasori. Sasori hanya diam meneruskan aktivitas makannya yang terganggu akibat acara maaf-maafan mendadak layaknya idul fitri ini tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ehem!", Pein pun berdehem cukup keras, menandakan perintah untuk Sasori agar dia merespon permintaan maaf dari Itachi. Karena mengerti akan maksud dari deheman tersebut, Sasori meletakkan sendok pada piringnya dan menoleh ke arah Itachi yang kebetulan memang duduk tepat di samping kanannyanya (yah, itulah alasan kenapa Sasori dari tadi hanya menoleh ke arah samping kiri). Tangan Sasori secara tiba-tiba memegang dagu Itachi.

"Apa masih sakit?", ujar Sasori sambil tangannya menyentuh sudut bibir Itachi yang lecet akibat pukulan yang melayang darinya.

"Sedikit, apa kau mau menambahkannya lagi?

"Haha dasar kau ini", Sasori memukul pelan pundak Itachi. "Jangan mengatakan ingin keluar dari band lagi hey uchiha. Kalau tidak, akan kupastikan wajah tampan khas uchihamu itu babak belur di tanganku. Hahaha, aku memaafkanmu, sahabat kecilku", dan Sasori pun kembali sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti Sasori." Akhirnya Itachi pun turut membalas senyuman sahabatnya itu. Dan mereka pun kembali bercanda dengan saling melayangkan pukulan pelan pada bahu masing-masing sebagai tanda persahabatan yang kembali terjalin. Dan keadaan akatsuki yang sempat menegang kini menghangat kembali.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah universitas tingggi ilmu komunikasi yang terletak di Konoha, nampak dua orang gadis berambut merah jambu dan kuning sedang menikmati istarahat jam kuliah mereka sambil bersenda gurau layaknyaa mahasisiwi yang tidak memiliki beban apapun.

"Hey Sakura. Kau sudah dengar kalau Akatsuki mempunyai akun My World, kan?" tanya Ino sambil memegang pundak sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja", ujar Sakura dingin.

"Yak, kau ini kenapa Saku-chan? Dingin sekali huh?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri Ino."

"Salahku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Postinganmu di My World, kenapa kau mengincar ice price? Kau tahu aku penggemar beratnya kan?"

"Hahahaha!" Ino pun tertawa lepas seakan kata-kata Sakura barusan menggelitik perutnya.

"Memang ada yang lucu?", Sakura merasa kali ini dia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh di hadapan Ino.

"Kau lucu sekali Sakura. Postingan seperti itu saja menganggu pikiranmu? Bagaimana kalau ice princemu itu mempunyai seorang PACAR? Bisa-bisa kau bunuh diri hahaha", tawa Ino pun meledak melihat tingkah sabatnya ini layaknya seorang anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan permen atau ice cream. Ino sengaja menekankan kata pacar pada Sakura agar sahabatnya ini tidak terlalu berimajinasi tinggi untuk dapat mngencani seorang selebriti.

"Ino! Awas kau, jangan lari!", Sakura sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya untuk melayangkan pukulan pada Ino. Sedangkan gadis yang berambut kuning masih saja tertawa keras dan berlari-larian menghindari Sakura yang telah terpancing emosinya dan akhirnya jadilah acara kejar-kejaran antara dua sahabat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita kembali ke apartemen akatsuki.

Sasori terus saja memprhatikan kotak berpitakan merah jambu yang ia letakkan pada meja kamarnya, mata Sasori tidak bisa terlepas untuk melihat kado milik temannya itu. Dan akhirnya karena rasa penasaran yang cukup besar bergemuruh di hatinya, Sasori memutuskan untuk membuka kado tersebut. Setelah melihat isinya, mata hazel Sasori membulat sempurna akan isi kado tersebut.

"Apa ini? Sebuah tape recorder?", karena rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti dirinya, Sasori memberanikan diri menekan tombol 'play' pada recorder itu lalu terdengarlah suara gadis dari recorder tersebut.

"Hey ice prince, salam kenal. Namaku Haruno Sakura, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Itachi-kun saja? Aku sudah menyukaimu semenjak Akatsuki dibentuk, sebenarnya aku mengirimkan hadiah ini untuk membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu."

Sasori mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. "Membantu menyelesaikan masalah Itachi? Apa maksud gadis ini?", meskipun nampak sedikit heran, Sasori pun tetap mendengarkan lanjutan dari tape recoder tersebut.

"Aku tahu masalahmu mengenai kesulitan berkomunikasi kan? Aku akan mengajarimu cara berkomunikasi yang baik dan benar agar kau tidak canggung di hadapan fansmu. Hahaha, memang terkesan lucu sih, Itachi-kun. Mana mungkin seorang selebriti dewasa dan bukan anak kecil lagi diajari seorang gadis biasa seperti aku ini, tapi itu yang kulihat darimu. Itachi-kun sepertinya kesusahan berkomunikasi dengan orang banyak. Baiklah kita mulai belajarnya, pertama-tama kau harus - (bla bla bla)."

"Hahahaha", gelak tawa Sasori menggema di ruang kamarnya. "Gadis bodoh, bisa-bisanya dia mempunyai ide konyol dan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Memangnya Itachi itu bayi yang harus diajari cara berkomunikasi", ujar Sasori sambil memegangi perutnya yang keram akibat tertawa yang berlebihan.

"Begitulah caranya Itachi-kun. Kuharap kau dapat memperaktekkan saranku itu setiap hari. Aku tahu julukanmu sebagai ice prince, namun itu tidak menyebabkan kau benar-benar menjadi seorang pangeran es yang dingin dan beku kan? Oh iya di kotak kadoku itu terdapat alamat berbagai akun pribadiku seperti facebook, twitter, kakaotalk, line, dan akun My World. Kuharap jika kau mempunyai sebuah akun, hubungi aku ya? Kau boleh menghubungiku di akun mana saja untuk mengucapakan rasa terima kasih, hehe. Namun akun favoritku di My World, aku banyak menghabiskan waktu disana. Oke cukup sekian dariku Itachi-kun. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktumu untuk mendengarkan petuah-petuah dariku. Ganbatte ice prince!"

Setelah mendengarkan secara keseluruhan isi rekaman tersebut, Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya atas apa yang ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya barusan. Pasalnya, hadiah seorang fans kepada idolanya pada umumnya sebuah jaket, supplement vitamin, gitar, dan benda-benda berharga lainnya. Namun, berbeda dengan gadis yang mengaku fans dari seorang Uchiha sulung ini, dia memberikan pelatihan cara berkomunikasi, benar-benar hadiah yang tak pernah terpikirkan dari dalam benak Sasori bahwa sahabatnya itu mempunyai fans girl yang unik. Dalam hatinya ia tersenyum, bsebab dibalik keanehan gadis itu dia merupakan fans yang benar-benar memperhatikan tingkah laku seorang Uchiha Itachi, sahabat kecilnya. Dan tangan Sasori tergerak untuk melihat sebuah kertas kecil yang dilipat di dalam kotak berpita merah jambu tersebut berisikan nama akun-akun pribadi milik gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Lagi- lagi sasori menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya yang lebih tepatnya lagi dia hampir saja tertawa melihat tulisan tangan gadis itu.

"Itachi benar-benar beruntung memiliki fans girl seperti Haruno Sakura, gadis ini menarik dan usahanya untuk mendekati Itachi perlu diacungi lebih dari satu jempol", ujar Sasori senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melipat kertas itu dan mengembalikan recordernya ke tempat semula. Namun pikiran gila menghampiri sasori. Ia kembali membuka kotak merah jambu itu dan menyalin semua akun pribadi milik gadis bermarga Haruno itu

"Ya... Akhirnya aku mempunyai akun-akun miliknya, mungkin suatu saat nanti ini akan berguna. Sore ini juga aku harus memberikan kotak kado ini kepada Itachi, siapa tahu Itachi akan membuka hatinya kembali setelah sekian lama tertutup dan mungkin gadis ceria dari keluarga Haruno ini dapat mencairkan hatinya", batin Sasori tersenyum dari dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Apartemen Akatsukim kembali sepi siang ini, sebab seluruh anggotanya sedang melaksanakan aktivitas di ruangan pribadi mereka masing-masing. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai seseorang mengganggu acara siang anggota band ternama ini.

TADAIMAAAA!

Suara seseorang dari balik pintu utama apartemen Akatsuki dengan cukup keras yang dapat memekakkan telinga orang yang mendengarnya. Hal itu sukses membuat seluruh anggota akatsuki keluar dari kamar masing-asing karena mendengar suara aneh yang menggema di sudut-sudut apartemen mereka.

"Ada keributan apa ini? Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau memasuki apartemen kami yang memiliki kata sandi ini, heh?", ujar Hidan yang pertama kali angkat bicara karena merasa terganggu dengan suara yang membuyarkan konsentrasi ibadahnya tersebut. Dan memang Hidan adalah anggota yang paling alim yang menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan beribadah sendirian di kamar pribadinya.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Tobi. Aku manajer sementara kalian, pengganti dari Kakuzu-sama yang saat ini pergi ke luar negeri karena ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Maaf darinya untuk kalian karena tidak sempat berpamitan. Aku diberi tahu oleh Kakuzu-sama mengenai kata sandi apartemen kalian, itu sebabnya aku dapat masuk kemari. Mohon kerjasamanya", ungkap Tobi dengan watados sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat sebagai tanda persahabatan, budaya khas orang-orang Jepang.

"Jadi begitu? Tapi kau berisik sekali, tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu un", ujar Deidara yang juga merasa terganggu akan suara dari Tobi.

"Ah.. Gomenasai… Aku hanya merasa bersemangat karena akan memberikan pengumuman penting kepada kalian semua."

"Pengumuman penting apa itu?" ujar Pein yang merasa penasaran tentang pengumuman yang sebentar lagi akan di lontarkan mahluk pendek yang lebih tepat disebut anak kecil daripada seorang manajer pengganti.

"AKU MENDAFTRKAN KALIAN SEMUA DI SITUS MY WORLD", ujar Tobi lantang dan tersenyum puas memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi.

"APAAAA?"

Semua anggota kaget dan cengo melihat tingkah laku aneh bin ajaib dari manajer baru mereka tersebut minus Itachi yang hanya diam tanpa ada ekspresi terkejut dalam raut wajahnya, sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum sendiri entah apa artinya senyuman itu.

"Tenang- tenang, ini hanya usahaku agar kalian lebih dekat dengan fans. Dan juga kalau kalian aktif dalam sosial media, fans kalian akan semakin besar, percaya padaku", ujar Tobi yang lagi-lagi memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi bak buku-buku yang terawat dalam perpustakaan.

"Ini!", Tobi memberikan selebaran kertas pada masing-masing anggota Akatsuki. "Di kertas itu terdapat nama akun pribadi kalian, dan semua anggota mengetahui akun masing-masing anggota lainnya. Kalian tahu? Followers kalian sudah sangaaaatt banyak", ujar Tobi lebay. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku manajer baru itu.

.

.

"My World ya? Menarik juga" kata Sasori dalam hati.

to be continue


End file.
